Party Favors
by BulmaVegetaForever
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta have fun at a party! Rated R for a reason!


**Hot Sex**

The strobe lights flashed in rhythm to the sensual, primal pound of the music.  The scent of hot flesh and fresh sweat filled the room.  The heightened senses of the Ouji could not help but be enflamed by the primitive human mating ritual.  He strode through the heaving throng of dancing people, pitch black eyes searching out the one he wanted, his mate.  His nostrils flared as he tried to locate her soft sensuous scent among the mass of others from the crowded revellers.  Ahh, there she was…  The prince made his way toward the sexy woman he desired.

She was leaning against one of the tables in the room where the buffet had been laid out, swapping idle conversation with that baka Kakkarrott.  The brainless fool was stuffing food into his mouth as fast as he could, spraying crumbs everywhere as he mumbled half intelligible answers to the beautiful blue haired woman.  Vegeta fixed him with his sternest stare…

"Leave us."

"Sure thing Vegeta."  Kakkarrott chirped brightly, as he loaded his arms full of food, and went off in search of Chichi.

"Well,"  Vegeta moved directly in front of Bulma, pressing his body close against hers.  "Why are we wasting our time down here, when I could be inside you, making you scream?"  He moved his lips up to her ear and his hot breath washed against her as he breathed, "Shall we?"

"Oh Vegeta, behave."  Bulma chided softly as she tried to push him away.  "It's a party, our party.  It's tacky to go off and have sex at your own party."  She giggled lightly, trying to ignore his hard hand as he stroked her cerulean hair.

"I can't help it, you look so hot tonight."  He purred to her, as he looked her over.  Her tight black dress fitted close to her curves perfectly, and her hair was swept up in a classic French Pleat.  Her full red lips were painted and pouting to perfection, and Vegeta grew warm, as he imagined them wrapped around his stiff cock.

Vegeta's voice deepened with husky passion,

"I want you, Bulma – now."  He growled insistently.  Bulma waved a hand around at the throng of people all around them,

"We can't, Vegeta.  We'd be missed."  Vegeta's deep, dark eyes looked around him, his look darkened and he 'humphed' impatiently.  He easily hoisted Bulma over one shoulder and made his way over to the stairs.

"I will not be denied my woman."  He grated haughtily as his hand stroked against her soft, silky bottom.

Once they were in their room, he threw Bulma down onto the huge soft bed and covered her body with his.  His mouth took hers in a searching kiss of intense passion, his tongue swirling hotly around in her hungry mouth.  His hands travelled up to her soft blue tresses, and he undid the clip that held her hair up.  As her soft hair fell around her shoulders, Vegeta plunged his hands into the thick blue locks and stroked them, kissing her hard, all the time.  

He brought his hands up to her firm, large breasts and squeezed them tauntingly, causing her to shiver with lust.  Her hands wound into his thick, black upswept spikes as her tongue battled with his, and he groaned in excitement.  He placed his hands on the neck of her dress and prepared to rip it from her ripe luscious body – he wanted to see her naked, and he wanted to see her now.

Bulmas small hands closed around his wrists, and her clear azure eyes stared angrily up into the Ouji's passion filled obsidian orbs.

"No Vegeta!!  No tearing!!  I like this dress!" She cried angrily, and the prince relented.  He rolled off her, and looked commandingly at Bulma,

"OK, but take it off QUICKLY!"  Bulma sat up, and presented her lovely back to him.  She turned her head, and fluttered her eyelashes at her man.

"Would you help me with the zipper please, Vegeta?" She asked huskily.  He undid the zip, his tongue tracing a hot trail down her back as the zipper descended.  Vegeta raised his hands to her shoulders and eased the dress off his wife's shoulders, kissing her soft silky flesh as he did so.  Vegeta turned Bulma towards him, once again latching his mouth onto hers and kissing her passionately – his tongue thrusting into her warm mouth eagerly.  Her dress was down to her waist now, and Vegeta grasped her breasts firmly, kneading and squeezing, pinching and rolling her hard nipples between his fingers.  He lowered his head to them and buried his face in her soft deep cleavage, his tongue lapping at the sensitive skin in the valley between her breasts.

"Hmmmm, they feel so good."  He murmured.  Vegeta started to lower the straps of his wife's black, silky bra off her shoulders.  Bulmas hands clutched at the back of his head impatiently.  She longed for him to be licking her stiff nipples.  Vegeta kissed his way down her body, his soft lips and hot tongue making Bulma squirm and wriggle beneath him, as he turned her on so much.  When his mouth reached her dress, he pulled it down over her hips and she kicked it off impatiently.  Vegeta pulled back and looked at his tempting, sexy wife dressed only in her black underwear.

The straps of her bra still lay loose on her arms, making her look vulnerable, and making him even more excited.  His eyes travelled over her full firm breasts and down her flat stomach.  He drew in a sharp breath as he saw her mound underneath her black silk panties and gasped in excitement as he saw that she was wearing black silk hold-up stockings.  His hot mouth and strong hands lavished attention on the pale exposed flesh between her panties and stocking tops.  He licked all around her.  Bulma was panting hard with desire now, she stroked the top of his head, and prayed that he would eat her soon.

Vegeta kissed his way back up to her breasts and his hands moved around to her back to undo her bra so he could see them, nude.

"It's a front fastener, Vegeta."  Bulma giggled as he felt around for the catch.  With a low, impatient growl he moved his hands around to the front, and undid it.  Her creamy breasts immediately spilled out of their confines and his mouth latched on to one stiff excited nipple. 

"All your bra's should open like this."  He groaned in appreciation, his mouth sending shivers of sheer excitement through Bulma as he spoke the words. Bulma groaned in ecstasy as he licked and sucked and nibbled on her.  Her hands twined in his hair as she held him to her, and his free hand sought out her other breast, and squeezed it roughly.  Bulma writhed under him as Vegeta's thumb and forefinger closed around her nipple and rolled it lightly.  As he was fondling her breasts he was grinding his hips against her.  Bulma could feel his enormous hard erection pressing against her, and she got wetter at the thought of what was to come.

Finally Vegeta sucked on her other nipple, and used his hand to tease the one he had been previously sucking.

"Ohhh." They both groaned as their excitement and pleasure grew rapidly.  Vegeta's erection was getting painful.  He had to be inside her soon.  He kissed his way down to her panties and ripped them off her.  Bulma stifled a sigh, they never could make love without her losing at least one item of clothing to her saiyan husbands intense passion and impatience.

He thrust his head in between her legs and licked and sucked at her hot, wet womanhood.  He thrust his tongue inside of her and lapped at her hot sweet juices as he felt her excitement grow.  Bulma started trembling as her orgasm approached.  Vegeta increased the intensity of his attentions to her clitoris, his tongue moving faster and faster against her.

"Oh, oh VEGETA!!" she screamed as an intense orgasm rocked her.  She arched up off the bed, and sobbed as wave after wave of hot intense pleasure shot through her wracked body.  Vegeta waited for her crest to abate, and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.  He moved up to kiss her on the mouth and placed the tip of his hard, ready cock against her velvet folds.  He thrust his tongue into her moth at the same time as he thrust his cock into her wet passage.  Her scream of ecstasy and his groan of excitement were swallowed up in each others mouths.

Vegeta moved slowly at first, his eyes closed with delight as he felt her tight, slick walls close around him.  "Ohhh, mmm." He groaned at the feel of her.  If she kept this up he wasn't going to last long.  She had already excited him to beyond endurance.  He propped himself up on one hand and caressed her breasts with the other hand.  As he squeezed and kneaded the firm flesh, and tweaked her stiff nipples he moved faster inside her.  Bulma's legs wrapped around his waist and she dug her heels into his buttocks, encouraging him to ride her faster.

"Oh, Vegeta.  Please, fuck me as hard as you can."  Bulma pleaded into his ear.  Vegeta did as his sexy wife asked, and began to pump his hips against hers furiously.  Bulma used her muscles to grip his cock tightly, and as he felt her gripping him, his balls tightened with his impending release.  It only took a few more hard thrusts into her before he felt her grip on him tighten even more, and Bulma arched beneath him, and screamed his name as he made her come again.  It was too much for him, as he felt her wet inner walls clench around him, the threw his head back and yelled, "BULMA!!!" as he shot his seed into her deep recess.

He groaned in fulfilment, but kept on thrusting until his erection was soft again.  He collapsed upon her, being careful to place most of his muscular weight on his elbows.  His mouth sought hers, and he kissed her softly as they both lay together, waiting for their bodies to recover from their shattering orgasms.

"Oh, Vegeta.  I love you so much."  Bulma whispered into his ear as they broke for air.  

"I love you too, woman."  Vegeta assured her as he wrapped his strong arms around her.

They lay together for the longest time, each one debating whether to get dressed and re-join the party, or whether they should just stay up here, and make love again…

******************************************

Well, there you go!!  This is my first story.  Did you like it?  Did it suck?  If it sucked, why did it suck?  I'd be really pleased if you'd let me know what you thought of it, and whether I should do more B/V stories.

Thanks for reading!!


End file.
